Truth. Tears. Ambition.
Truth. Tears. Ambition. is the sixth and final episode of TOME's second season and the sixteenth episode overall, however, due to Episode 00's status as a prequel episode, all official sources list this episode as TOME Episode 15. As of yet, it is the finale for the entire series as a whole, as no plans for a third season have currently been finalized. This episode is also known as TOME Episode 15: TTA. Summary From the TOME website: TOME, the virtual game world that so many have grown to cherish…has become the stage for a race against time to save a human life. With our heroes dropping one by one off the map, only one is left standing, broken and lost…Alpha, is the last hope to fix everything. Plot The episode begins with Alpha still having a panic attack while Kajet and the Dragon Bug clash in the background. Zetto logs back in via Netking privilages and over the corpse of his former avatar, Kirbopher, and says this was his biggest mistake. Alpha hears the statement and along with remembering things both Zetto and Kirbopher said, he realizes Zetto and Kirbopher are played by the same user. Alpha attacks Zetto out of anger and is able to grab Zetto. He demands to know why his friend would do this and Zetto responds he just wanted to help. Alpha is still angry but Zetto says he's sorry and Alpha backs down. Kizuna also arrives. After that Kajet and the Dragon Bug finally cancel each other out. The three players, along with the five Netkings arrive at the site of destruction, a massive hole. Kizuna claims the two have been reduced to raw code and doesn't know what happened to Flamegirl. The remains of Kajet and the Dragon Bug are then concealed into two crystals with a mysterious figure taking the crystal into the site of destruction. Through a talk screen, it is revealed that Rubirules was the boss of D-Buggers and using both the virus and antivirus he'll control Softdti and use her as a springboard for a technological revolution. Zetto tries to convince Rubirules into stopping his plan but telling him Flamegirl is not responding and is possibily in a coma or dead, trapped inside the antivirus. Rubirules, believing it is a lie, conitnues ignoring the angry pleas of all the people still there. Rubirules ends the chat screen and Neomutant appears revealing that when the Netkings visited he and Flamegirl's high school, Rubirules asked him to code the antivirus. But as payback for Flamegirl not excepting his offer of dating, he coded the antivirus in a way it would mentally strain her and suggested her to Rubirules as the host of the antivirus. Rubirules does not know any of this information though which is the reason he didn't believe Zetto's plea. He then claimed, "the tramp had it coming just like I wanted." He proceeds to laugh, but Alpha launches an Orion Disk at him and logging him out. Alpha jumps into the hole and Zetto and Kizuna follow in, telling the Netkings not to shut down the server to not risk Flamegirl's safety. Rubirules arrives at where Softdi is sleeping in which Gamecrazed spawns and reveals that he is Softdi's "shadow" that would protect her from outside threats. She also reveals she did this to stop the hackers that were destroying her home. Rubirules and Gamecrazed fight, but Gamecrazed loses as Rubirules uses the virus and antivirus in successsion to defeat him. Gamecrazed is forced back into Softdi's core. Alpha, Zetto, and Kizuna arrive and Zetto pleads to Rubirules for him to stop. Rubirules continues and Kizuna transforms into Tigerlily to attack. Rubirules uses the virus and Kizuna is knocked out. Zetto uses the absorption power in his arm to attract the Forbidden Power to him. He gets it but is being effected in real life. Rubirules berates him saying he's a failure in response. Alpha then pleads to Zetto to give him the virus and Zetto does. Alpha speaks to Forbidden Power saying that they should work together. He claims that he has something worth fighitng for and that if the virus dies, it'll die a weakling. Instead it should die in the feeling it knows best, the feeling of battle. The two then work together. The result is Virus Fusion Alpha: an amalgamation of Alpha and Kajet. Equipped with an virus arm that looks like Kajet's head ,the strength of the virus, and his own mind and power, Alpha demands for Rubirules to hand over the Purple Flame. Rubirules responds by fusing himself with the antivirus to become a monsterous being known as "Monsterrubirules." Virus Fusion Alpha takes out this form resulting in Rubirules to become his base form. Rubirules claims Alpha is a monster but Alpha responds with "Which one of us is really the real monster here?" Rubirules then transforms into Alpha. The two clash but it ends with Rubirules extremely damaging Alpha by using the Dragon Bug's head to destroy the virus arm. Virus Fusion Alpha reverts back into his regular form and tries to convince Rubirules to let Flamegirl go. Rubirules says that he's going to change the world and won't. Alpha and Rubirules clash for the final time and Alpha wins. But the result is a massive antivirus blast that knocks out Alpha and frees Flamegirl. Still controlled by the antivirus, Flamegirl prepares to kill Alpha with an antivirus blast but Alpha kisses Flamegirl and result is the antivirus and virus being destroyed with Kajet proclaimming, "Such overwhelmming power.......incredible." Everyone is knocked out after. Softdi awakens and claims she has felt such emotions from Alpha and Flamegirl before. Kizuna awakens and prepares to permamently kill Softdi, saying that she could spawn another virus and hurt Zetto. Zetto shoots her in the back, logging her out. Softdi then says thank you for saving her to the currently awaken Alpha, Flamegirl, and Zetto. Back on the surface, Rubirules angerly asks the Netkings why they wouldn't use Softdi as way to revolutionzie the world's technology. The Netkings respond with the fact they accpeted her like her daughter and accpeted her as a sentient being. A user then appears and reveals himself to be Agent Giga of the US Cyber Protecterate. He says Rubirules is under arrest for revealing Softdi and risking the lives of humans. Rubirules begins to say all the Netkings are sad and pathetic but is logged out by Nylcoke who attacks him. Nylcoke says that he's proud to be apart of Tome. Agent Giga then says that once he's handed over the report of this incident, he'll have trouble keeping the game alive. Softdi then appears in a massive, pink, Gamecrazed like form saying that she accepts the fact she might be deleted in order to protect all humans from another virus incident. She also expresses the fact that she has been loved by her friends and has lived a meaningful life. She then retreats back into the core. Zetto then breaks the silence by saying that the rest of them desreve the reward for completing the challenge of Netkings and that they should grant their wish. It then cuts to a week later in which Saturndiva and Whyti talk about rumors of the game shutting down hoping it doesn't shut down. It then cuts to Rockoon trying to type an apology letter to Doubling but sees Odboll bullying Archy. Angry, Rockoon blows up Odboll, and asks Archy, with his hand out, "Hey kiddo, what's up." A grave of Kirbopher is shown with the sword in a pedestal with his hat on the hilt. Finally Saturndiva asks where's Flamegirl with Whyti saying she won't be online saying that she has family coming from out of town. In California, the actual players of Alpha, Flamegirl, Nylocke, and Kirbopher meet up. The series ends with Softdi saying..... "Thank you for playing." Trivia * This episode's title and number are both references to TOME's precursor, TTA (which is also known as Tv Tome Adventures). Truth. Tears. Ambition. is abbreviated as TTA, and fifteen is an important number in the original series' storyline, as well as an allusion to Kirbopher's original username (Kirbopher15). * This is the first time in both TTA and Tome that there is a live action sequence. * Rubirules' speech on how he "should be listened to because he knows what he's talking about" was derived from animation artist Arin Hanson's (whom also frequently collaborated with creator Chris Niosi on his numerous works, including TTA) negative-received critique on the first episode of TOME, You've Gotta Virus, when it was first released on Newgrounds. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2